a new future
by souleaterevans2009
Summary: when tatsumi is given a second chance what will it bring him too


Evolving dragon

~hello everyone this is my first fanfiction and its going to be a crossover of my two avorite anime's highschool DXD and Akame ga kiru thank you all for the support~

 ***wake up boy*** a demonic voice spoke ***you still have unfinished business in this world you will not die*** the voice spoke "where am i" the boy asked as the dragon turned ***good to see you tatsumi*** the dragon said as said boy was surprised "yeah tyrant" tatsumi said smirking "but why am i here" he asked ***your here because of great red*** tyrant stated to tatsumi. Tatsumi looked confused till a giant red dragon came into view "what the hell is that tyrant" tatsumi shouted ***thats great red*** tyrant spoke looking at the dragon ***welcome great red*** tyrant said with a grin.

 ***what do you want tyrant* great** red said blowing smoke out of his noes ***i want me and my partner put into your world with the angels, fallen angels, devils, and dragons*** tyrant stated he looked at a lost tatsumi "what are you talking about" ***ill fill you in when we get there*** tyrant said looking back at great red ***what do you say great red?*** tyrant asked the dragon ***hmm this boy does show great potential and has the same blood as the welsh dragon emperor that would make them brothers*** great red said making tatsumi's eyes widen.

"im going to have a brother" tatsumi asked earning a nod from great red ***yes boy and you'll be the oldest but i have to ask boy*** tatsumi look at great red "ask away" tatsumi said determined ***are you willing to give your life to be turned to a devil*** great red asked which made tatsumi skeptical at first "if its for my new family and friends im willing to go through hell to protect them" he said with his one red and one green eye full of determination

 ***good choice boy*** great red said as he opened a portal to his new room "what about you tyrant" tatsumi asked "im a sacred gear thats tied to you ill be transformed into your body to soon be awakened by your emotions" tyrant said to tasumi "but ill be in your mind and dreams till im awoken by you" tyrant said to tatsumi as he watched tatsumi walk into the room and the portal disappear "well im in a different world and i know everything about it from the language to its history" tatsumi said to him self "and tomorrow is the first day of school so i can relax to day but i need to train my body is fit but not as strong as i used to be" he said as he did all his old ways to get fit

~several hours later~

"well now that im done i think mom is making dinner i should go help" tatsumi said opening his bedroom door and walking down stairs and walking into the kitchen to see his mother having trouble with the steak "here mother let me help" tatsumi said a he took the steak and did some weird mixture that his mom didn't know "honey what are you making" his mother asked confused "im making a simple but delicious sauce for it try it for yourself" he said as he handed his mother the spoon with the sauce on it "ok honey" she said skeptical as she put the spoon in her mouth "mhm oh my lord tatsumi this is AMAZING!" his mother screamed "its simple to make mom" he said pulling out the ingredients "its just salt, pepper, red pepper, etc the normal stuff" he said smiling to his mother "whens dad getting home issei is doing whatever he does in his room" tatsumi asked "he'll be home in a bit he had some work to finish" his mother said.

some time later as tatsumi had finished helping his mom with dinner and as tatsumi got out of the living room his father walked in and almost passed out from the amazing scent "what is this amazing scent honey" the man said looking at his wife "it wasn't me hun it was tatsumi" she said getting the table ready "hot damn son you can cook so ancient shit" his father said *well it is ancient* tatsumi said in his mind "thank you father" tatsumi smiled to his father that sat at the table with the food in front of him "ISSEI!" tatsumi shouted "you better get down here or your going to starve and the food is good" tatsumi shouted as he said that issei rushed out his bedroom door and almost fell down the stairs cause the scent "what the hell this smells amazing" issei said "mom did you learn something new" he look at his mom but his mom shook her head "no it was tatsumi" his mother said as issei's eyes widened "what i you can cook and use a sword in kendo" issei said surprised "you're just full of surprises" issei said smiling "so are you issei" tatsumi said smiling back "lets eat im hungry" tatsumi said as he dug in and nearly devoured the steak which his family stared but soon realized why

"goodnight everyone the first day of school tomorrow im gonna was up and go to bed" tatsumi said as he walked up stairs "issei you should as well or youll miss a fun day tomorrow" his mother said "alright mom goodnight" issei said as he walked into his room

 _~"SHOUT IT WITH ALL THE POWER YOU GOT TATSUMI LET THE FIERY SPIRIT WITHIN YOU BURN BRIGHT" the well known man said "INCURSIO!" tatsumi shouted as the armor wrapped around him and made his blood flow the way it feels the way it burns so right~  
*tatsumi's dream* tatsumi was pulled out of this dream to see tyrant looking at him "so i guess your seeing them all your friends" tyrant said "yes i do" tatsumi said with a saddened tone "master dont be down that fiery spirit is still within you. your friends may have fallen but that doesn't mean they might be in this world" tyrant said making tatsumi look up "you do have a point tyrant" tatsumi said as he smiled "thank you tyrant for sticking with me till the end to the new __beginning" tatsumi said with a grin which made tyrant smile with a toothy grin "that's the master i remember" tyrant said laughing "its time to wake up master but there is devils at the school be careful but were here to support them as well go make friends with them" tyrant said as tatsumi was waking up_

"i miss her so much" tatsumi said as a short girl in pink with pink hair flashed in his mind "master she might be in this world dont give up" he heard tyrant say in his mind "i know tyrant" tatsumi said as he got into his uniform for school and grabbed his bag and walked out of his room and knocked on issei's door to get him up "wake up issei we have one hour before we have to leave and be on time" tatsumi said "no i dont want too" issei said as he heard his door open and felt a hand come down on his head "wake up before i drag you down stairs" tatsumi said coldly "alright alright im getting up" issei said as tatsumi left the room to make breakfast for the both of them "why is he up so early" issei said getting his uniform on and grabbing his bag "ok lets eat and get to school" tatsumi said with isses eating his food

 **this is the first chapter hope y'all like it**


End file.
